


𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫.

by JASONSDOLL



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), Hungry Hearts (2014), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASONSDOLL/pseuds/JASONSDOLL
Summary: ✨ adam driver characters x reader✨ © JASONSDOLL 2021
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Sackler/Reader, Charlie Barber/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐦 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐫.

-🌷 anything to do with adam driver  
-🌷 one shots, drabbles, headcanons, etc  
-🌷 sfw ["], age regression (sfw) [^], nsfw [*]


	2. 𝚔𝚢𝚕𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚗 - 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.3k

You were drug from your dream by a sniffle and a shaky breath from behind you. You thought nothing of it until Kylo brokenly whispered, "B-babe?"

You shuffled around in the sheets as you turned over, squinting until you could see the blurry outline of his face. Kylo was struggling to breathe correctly, and he was constantly swallowing. "I-I'm sorry, I know it's late, and you were p-probably trying to sleep, but," Kylo took a second to let out a sob that made microscopic needles prick the walls of your heart, "today was stressful. I was trying my b-best not to ruin your day by telling you about mine."

You pouted sympathetically and placed a hand on his cheek, breaking the stream of tears running down his cheek. "Kylo, you wouldn't have ruined my day," you stated. He avoided your gaze and swallowed once again. "Is your throat dry? Do you need water?"

“N-no, I already drank some, but it didn't help." Kylo's breath quivered as he exhaled, causing goosebumps to surface on his forearms. "All I really want is some f-fucking sleep," he let out more sobs and unsteady breaths, "and I feel nauseous."

You backed your face away from his cautiously. "You're not sick, are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not sick." Kylo's body was beginning to tremble. "C-can I have a hug, p-please?"

“Of course." You adjusted closer to the headboard and allowed Kylo to rest his head on your chest, his nose in your cleavage. He let out a long, relaxed sigh as you wrapped your arms around him, signaling that everything would be alright. Nothing can hurt you; you're safe. You knew he had heard you since you felt him smile meekly against your skin.

"Thank you," Kylo repeated. He then repeated the words, "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything," you whispered to comfort him.

He hiccuped. "I'm sorry f-for crying." Kylo hiccuped once more the let out a small moan. He pulled you closer by the waist and released another deep sigh. "I haven't slept very well for the past few days and today... I guess I hit my breaking point."

Kylo sobbed into your chest and let out a hesitated breath, yawning afterward. You heard him whisper, "Why do I have to be so anxious all the time?" He looked up at you, seeing that you were looking down at him. "I'm," Kylo let out a mewl, "sorry. P-please just hold me for a little while longer..."

As more tears streamed down Kylo's face, you felt tears beginning to burn your eyes. You made him look at you and planted a firm, yet loving kiss on his forehead like he had done to you in the past. "Kylo," you whispered as you looked into his beautiful brown orbs, "whatever you're going through right now, I'm going to be with you because I care about you. I care about you more than you could ever possibly understand."

He looked into your eyes for a second, pouting, before crying harder and burying his face into your chest. "Th-thank you... Would it be too much to ask for you to pet my hair?"

Your hand snaked up Kylo's back and played with the ends of the black, shoulder-length strands. He thanked you once again and breathed in and out between his teeth. Kylo let out another mewl and continued to cry. "Baby," you cooed as you continued to stroke his hair, "it's gonna be okay."

"I know b-but, but I have no idea why I'm crying." Kylo inhaled, swallowed, then exhaled. "I-I think it's just everything to do with the... and the... everything."

You kissed his forehead gingerly as you listened and stroked his hair. You loved it when Kylo was open about his feelings because it made you feel special; however, it pained you to see him so upset. "(y/n)," he breathed, "please tell me you're never going to leave me... p-please."

You sucked in your breath sharply, and you ceased at moving your hand through his locks. The question shocked you at first, but your blank stare turned to a warm smile. No one had ever made you feel more special than Kylo so you figured the least you could do was return the favor when he needed it the most. 

"I will never leave you, no matter what. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kylo, even though we did meet under unfortunate circumstances." You chuckled lowly and kissed his nose. He was perfect, everything about him. And you loved him more than anything else in the galaxy.

Kylo let out a long whimper and sobbed loudly. "I never want you to leave, ever," he cried. He tried to hold back his tears, but he couldn't. Kylo mewled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby."

“I just wanna go to sleep, but--" Kylo panted as he wiped his eyes. He adjusted his legs, so they were entangled with yours. He sobbed once more, tears transferring from his cheeks to your chest. Kylo took in a deep breath and yawned. "I-I know that you love me and all, but it still scares me since there are better," Kylo began to hyperventilate, cutting off his statement.

You put both hands on his face and looked down at him. "Just breathe, Kylo, breathe." You began to guide him with steady breaths. He did his best to copy you, making you smile. "Good, you're doing so good, baby."

Kylo hiccuped and continued to try and steady his breathing. "Thank," he hiccuped again, "you." He paused, looking away from you. His eyes met yours once again. "Kitten, would turning on a lamp bother you?"

"Not at all." You were about to get up, but Kylo held you tightly. He used the force to turn on the lamp that stood by his closet door. While one of your arms cradled his head, the other hand went down his side and rubbed his back in circles to comfort him. "You're safe, Kylo."

He began to pant, and you felt him yawn. "I-I think I'm feeling a-a little better." Kylo nuzzled your chest then looked up at you through his lashes. "C-could you tuck the blanket in behind me, please?"

You said nothing but did as he requested. You placed a kiss on his forehead with a small smile. "Thank you... I'm sorry..." He repeated the four words until you cut him off. 

"Stop apologizing for your emotions, Kylo. Everyone has them."

"Yeah, I g-guess you're right." He turned on his back but made sure to stay close to you. Your hand traveled up and down his chest, lovingly. "I know y-you said to stop apologizing, b-but I'm s-sorry for waking you up," Kylo sucked in a breath and let it out shakily, "a-and I'm sorry f-for asking th-this since it's strange b-but, could you start talking about your day? I-I just wanna hear your voice when I go to sleep."

"Of course, Kylo." You kissed his forehead and twisted upwards, so your head leaned against the headboard. Your elbow rested above Kylo's head, and your face leaned into that hand while the other hand stayed put on his chest. You hiked one leg over his thigh, his hand immediately wrapping under you and resting on your side. You looked into his eyes lovingly and kissed him gently. Kylo kissed back at the same pace, savoring the taste of your lips.

He broke the kiss, but your lips were less than an inch away from his. "Thank you for not laughing at me."

You awed quietly and pecked his lips. "I would never laugh at you, baby." Kylo backed his face from yours and rested his head on his pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes, assuring you he was relaxed. So, you began telling him about your day.

You smiled as you heard him lightly snoring. You shifted your body away from the headboard and rested your head on his shoulder. You kissed his neck softly. "Sweet dreams, Commander Ren."


	3. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚎𝚛 - 𝟻 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚞𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.4k

Charlie sat at his desk that was in his room, typing on his computer. You walked in, leaning against the door frame. "Henry's finally asleep," you told him and walked to where he sat. You ran your hands down his clothed chest and planted a kiss on his head.

“Thank you, baby girl," Charlie stated and patted your hand lovingly. He continued to work on writing his play, hunching forwards to read the screen better. You just sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

You started the shower and began removing your clothing, turning on the exhaust fan before entering the enclosed space.

You stepped out of the shower after about forty-minutes. You wrapped a towel around your head to catch excess water dripping from your hair, getting another to dry off your body. You left the bathroom and went to Charlie's closet on the adjacent wall of his room.

You quickly got dressed in one of your boyfriend's sweaters and a pair of your underwear that you had gotten from your small square of the walk-in. You walked out, drying your hair in the process, and frowned when you saw Charlie still sitting at his computer. "Charlie," you said as you approached him, "are you alright?"

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, stretching. "Yeah, it's nothing, baby. Just... don't wanna do this right now."

You tossed both of the towels you had used into the bathroom then walked to the side of Charlie's bed that was closest to his desk. "Then don't worry about it, Charlie." You crossed your legs, propped your elbow on your knee, and leaned into your palm. "You'll be working on it all this week. It's the weekend; Henry's here-"

“I know, but," Charlie sighed and turned his chair around to face you, "if I don't get it done now, then it will most likely never get done." He rubbed his eyes again. "I would love for this damn thing to write itself, but, alas, it won't... Trust me, princess, I would love to crawl in bed with you and fall asleep watching something."

"I know." You sighed. Charlie turned back around and continued his work. For several minutes the only sound in the house was the clicking of his keyboard. "So, what do you have left to write?"

“Well," Charlie began, "I'm finishing up the introduction, but I have some of the middle parts written... My only real issue is tying all of it together seamlessly."

"Baby, I'm sure it will be perfect when you finish it."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that there are many other things I would rather be doing right now. I'm only going to work on it till about 12, maybe." He paused to read something then rewrote the line. "But, again, I would much rather be laying in bed with you right now."

You stood from the bed and stepped up to his desk, leaning against it. "Just leave it be, babe. Come cuddle with me instead."

"I know I could just blow it off, but I shouldn't, princess. I have to work on it since I haven't touched it for the past two days. I'm behind."

"Charlie," you whined, holding out the last syllable.

"Baby girl, don't start with the whining," Charlie warned and looked up at you from the corner of his eye. "This has to get done, or else I'm not going to be doing my job. And if I'm not doing my job, then I'm going to get yelled at."

You just pouted and decided to crawl into his lap. You hugged his neck, receiving light kisses on your temple. "I'll try not to take too long but-"

You looked up at Charlie with puppy dog eyes, wanting him to give up on writing and just fall asleep with you. He sighed. "Don't give me that look, honey bunches." Charlie pet your hair gently then went back to typing. "You know I would much, much rather be focused on you than writing this godforsaken play. And you know that."

"I know, Charlie. I just want you to take a break and relax."

He pouted at you. "I know that's all you want, my love, and I'm so sorry that I can't. I promise I'll make it up to you at some point."

"But tonight's the night we always watch AHS together." You stated with a small frown.

Charlie stopped his typing and brushed a piece of hair from your face, resting his hands on your back. "I'm sorry, princess. I know how much Saturday nights mean to you. There's nothing I want to do more than crawl in bed and watch it with you. I really, really want to know what happens next, but I have to finish at least a few more pages of the play."

"Yeah, but the last episode was a cliffhanger, and I hate cliffhangers."

"I know you do, baby, and I hate them too. I really want to know what happens when... Are you just trying to distract me?" He quirked a brow at you as his one of his hand rubbed up and down you back. You asked if it was working, getting a laugh from Charlie. "It almost did. You know the longer this takes me, the less time we have-"

“Ooo, I have a wonderful idea. How about you take a break, watch an episode with me, then come back to the play?" You hoped he would take the bait, but when he didn't pick you up, you knew he didn't.

“Princess, if I do that, then I'll wanna write less than before, and that's already close to zero."

You huffed and sat in silence while Charlie typed. "Then, can you read me what you have?"

"Oh no," he stated firmly. "You won't like this one. It's about stuff that you consider boring."

You shrugged. "But you wrote it, so I don't mind."

“It's already bad, baby. It's a work in progress, and I don't even think it meets first draft standards." He adjusted his legs underneath you, groaning. Charlie cracked his knuckles, then continued writing.

"Charlie?" He hummed in response. "Can you just take a break for five minutes?"

"And what do propose we do for these 'five' minutes because there's not a whole lot you can do in five minutes." He moved his hands away from the keyboard and placed them on your waist. Charlie waited for a response, but all you gave him was a shrug. "Okay, I guess we can do whatever, then... Look, I can give you five interrupted minutes of my time, but after this, I have to, have to, have to get back to work."

“Fine." You sighed then smiled. "I know what I can do! I can extend the five minutes to 10 minutes."

"No, no, no, princess. I'm not going to agree to keep extending the five minutes every three seconds." You whined again and asked why. "Because eventually, the five minutes will turn into an hour, then this will never get done, and I'm going to fall asleep. I'm already exhausted from all the fun we had today with Henry, but it's work time now, love. But just for a little bit longer, okay?"

"Okay, okay, fine. Just five minutes."

"You promise?"

His question received a grumble from you. "Yeah."

"You know, for some reason, I don't believe you." Charlie teased, making you pout once again. He awed at you, placing gentle and loving kisses on your lips. "However, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You can have five minutes, and then I have to work, but you're welcome to stay here in my lap once your five minutes is up."

“Then that's just what I'll do." You said with a smile.

"Good, I'll be glad to have your company. You can just get on your phone or something."

“Or... I could watch AHS without you."

“Oh, no, no, no. No, ma'am." He chuckled. "You don't like me watching things without you, so if I can't do it, you can't either. Besides, if you sit in my lap watching our show, then that's super-duper mean."

“Mmm, fine, I won't watch it without you."

"Thank you, honey," Charlie smiled and kissed your forehead. He lifted his wrist to look at his watch. "And your five interrupted minutes of my love and attention are starting... now."


	4. 𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝 - 𝚔𝚢𝚕𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚗 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 1.2k  
> oml this was the first time i’d written smut in a while-

"Baby girl," Kylo called as he walked from the kitchen, "do you want-" He stopped when he saw there were no pillows on the couch, and you had set up a pillow fort in the middle of the living room. Kylo smiled gently, chuckling, and shaking his head. "Princess, where are you?"

Kylo heard you giggle, making him smirk and walk closer to the fortress you had managed to build yourself. "Quit hiding and come out here."

You peeked your head out, looking up at Kylo. "Hi, daddy." You giggled again. He asked why you had taken the pillows from the couch. "I was bored..."

Kylo got on his knee, looking into your eyes. "Honey, you know the rules; always ask for daddy's permission to build a pillow fort." You looked down, pouting, then glanced back up at Kylo, asking if he liked it. "Well, of course, I do, kitten. It's a lovely castle that deserves a princess, but now daddy has nowhere to sit."

"You can come in here and sit." You offered, backing up slightly. He shrugged and allowed you to crawl inside, following you. You propped yourself on your knees, smiling at Kylo as he sat cross-legged next to you.

"It's rather cramped in here, princess," Kylo pointed out. "Here," he patted his thigh, "sit on my lap, so we have a little more room."

"Okie." You sat in Kylo's lap, your back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and tossed your hair to the side, kissing your neck softly. You wiggled around in his lap, blushing. "Daddy, stop it. You know that gets me all squirmy."

Kylo smirked against your skin. "That's why I do it, baby. I love it because when that happens, it means your sweet little princess parts get wet for daddy." He kissed your neck again. "Let me just..."

You whimpered as Kylo's hand snaked down your side, going between your thighs. His fingertips brushed over your clothed folds, making you even more desperate for his touch. "Daddy," you whined. He asked if you wanted his fingers. "Yes," you pleaded, "yes, daddy, give me your fingers."

"What my princess wants," Kylo moved your panties aside and inserted a finger into you, "my princess fucking gets." You writhed in his lap. Kylo hadn't even moved his finger, and you were melting into his touch. He clicked his tongue at you. "Beg. Beg me to finger your pretty, tight pussy, little girl."

"Oh, daddy, please." Kylo looked down at you and told you he knew you could do better. "Daddy... daddy, please, finger my pussy, daddy. It's so wet for you. Please..."

“Now, that's begging, kitten." Kylo slowly moved his finger in and out of your cunt, curling it when you were too quiet. He pulled you against his chest. Kylo's arm was across your tits, gripping your shoulder to hold you still while he fingered you. "Open your legs wider, baby girl."

You did as told, moaning when Kylo's finger went deeper. He pulled his finger out, making you whine. Kylo landed a harsh slap on your pussy. You yelped. "I was trying to take off your panties so my fingers could move easier but if you whine at me-"

“No, daddy, I'm sorry." You pouted at him, wanting to cum on his fingers. "Please, continue."

"Good girl." He kissed your cheek and slipped your panties off, pushing his finger back inside your pussy. You moaned. "Do you like it when daddy touches it like you, little one?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Aw," Kylo cooed in your ear as he curled his finger. "You're my good little girl, baby doll."

Kylo ceased moving his finger and continually curled it, making you shift and moan lewdly. "You're so wet for daddy, kitten." He placed wet kissed on your neck. "Would you like for daddy to add a second finger? Hm?"

"Yes, yes, yes, daddy!" You moaned and moaned for Kylo, knowing he would bust in his pants if you kept on being vocal while also moving your hips. "Please."

Kylo adjusted under you and managed to fit another finger into your cunt. He groaned in your ear. "You're such a good girl, baby. Look at you, taking two of daddy's fingers with ease." He thrust the two fingers in and out at a pace that was just enough for you to love every second of the moment. Kylo curled them, making you whine out in pleasure and try to clamp your legs shut.

Kylo just tutted at you and removed his arm from your chest, holding one of your thighs away from the other so you couldn't stop his hand. "Ah, ah, keep your legs open, doll. Daddy's not done with you."

You continued to move around in Kylo's lap, wanting more than his fingers. You wanted his cock ramming inside you while he praised you and called you his good little whore for taking the pounding so well.

“Princess, how are you feeling? Do you need to cum yet?"

"N-no, but, I," you began to pant, watching Kylo's fingers go in and out of your pussy, "want you to play with my clit."

Kylo hummed in response and let go of your thigh, rubbing your clit slowly while picking up his fingers' pace. You nearly fell forward from the pleasure he inflicted. Kylo knew exactly how much you could take before turning into a mindless toy for him to use like a personal fuck doll. "Aw, my needy little baby likes that, huh?"

You nodded in response. You moaned, beginning to grind your hips against his hands. Kylo told you to use your words. "Y-yes, daddy. So, so much."

“Good girl, using your words. Squeeze around my fingers, princess." You did your best to clench while Kylo still worked at you with both of his hands. "Tighter."

You shook with pleasure as you clenched around Kylo as hard as you could. He cooed small that a girl's in your ear. "Do you wanna cum on daddy's fingers, little girl? Hm?" You nodded frantically. He tutted at you again. "You better ask like a proper little princess, or else it isn't going to happen."

"Oh, please, daddy." You begged as you looked into his eyes. "Please, I wanna cum... I wanna cum on your fingers."

"Perfect, baby. Good, good, good little girl." Kylo stopped moving his fingers and curled them at an unbearable pace, rubbing fast circles on your clit simultaneously. You shook in pleasure. "Cum for daddy like the good girl you are, princess. Cum all over daddy's big hand that you adore so fucking much."

“A-ah!" You gasped and clawed at Kylo's arm, resting your head on his shoulder as you came. Your body rolled in pleasure, mouth hanging open. As Kylo watched the whole thing unfold, he smirked, knowing this wouldn't be the last time you would cum that evening.

Kylo growled. "Good job, baby girl. Daddy's so proud of you, angel." He kissed your face lovingly, smiling as he did. He removed his fingers from between your thighs and raised them to his mouth, sucking on them. Kylo moaned as he did. "You taste wonderful, kitten."

You blushed as you watched him lick his fingers clean. "Welp," Kylo stated, "we better venture out. Daddy still has to make dinner." His hand ran down your spine, causing you to shiver. "And after that, daddy wants to have you as dessert."


	5. 𝚌𝚕𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 - 𝚕𝚒𝚕 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗’ 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚎 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 1.7k  
> clyde has a breeding kink and y’all can’t tell me otherwise 🤠

You whimpered as Clyde watched you play with your clit. "D-daddy, please!" You cried out while your thighs violently shook just from you touching your clit. Clyde grabbed one of his belts from the floor and slipped it around your neck, purposely pressing his clothed cock against your hand. You let out a gargled moan when he pulled the belt tight.

“Please what, darlin'? What do you want yer daddy to do to ya'?" Clyde teasingly pulled at the belt, making your head rise from the bed then fall right back down. You just whined in response. "Baby doll, daddy don't know what yer whinin' about... you gotta use yer big girl words."

“D-daddy," you began, slowing your finger slightly and letting out a small moan, "want your big cock in me..."

Clyde smirked, letting go of the belt, and yanked your hand away from your pussy, rubbing your clit quickly. You let out a loud moan, trying to move away from his hand. Clyde slapped your cunt with a growl. "Do not pull away from yer daddy, baby girl, 'specially if you want his big fuckin' cock."

You moaned at his words. "Sorry, d-daddy!" Clyde shoved two of his fingers into you as you said his name, causing you to cry out. "Fuck!"

Clyde moaned quietly when you clenched on your fingers. "Fuck, baby doll." He bit his lip as he looked over your sweat glistened body. "Daddy's gonna stretch you out with his big ol' fingers then pound this purdy lil' cunt 'till you can't cum no more."

“Please! Yes, da-daddy!" You whimpered as Clyde's fingers barely brushed your g-spot. You pressed against them, crying out when he hit it spot-on. "Right there, daddy!"

"You sound so purdy, baby. Look at them tits when you fuck yerself on daddy's fingers." Clyde's eyes switched between his fingers going in and out of your pussy and your tits bouncing while you moved. You moaned and started clawing the sheets. "You gonna cum, belle?"

You nodded frantically. "Yes, daddy! I'm gonna... gonna cum on your fingers!" You cried out one final time, clenching around Clyde's thick fingers and cumming. You shuddered, seeing your thighs shaking gently. "F-fuck, daddy..."

Clyde hummed and lightly ghosted his thumb over your clit. "My good lil' girl," he mumbled as you whimpered. Clyde pulled his fingers out of your pussy, raising them to your lips. "Suck yer purdy juices off daddy's fingers, darlin'."

"Yes, sir." You sat up, balancing on your hands and gently sucking on Clyde's fingers like you would his cock. You looked up at him, making his cock twitch in his shorts.

“God damn, baby doll," he whispered. "You better not swallow."

You nodded and stuck your tongue between Clyde's fingers, moaning. He bit his lip and pulled them from your mouth, entangling his hand in your hair then kissing you roughly. You both moaned into one another's mouths. "Taste so sweet, darlin'. Daddy could just eat ya' up."

"Daddy," you whimpered, feeling your cheeks grow hot. You began tugging on Clyde's shorts, trying to get them undone.

He shunned you. "Patience, baby girl." Clyde pulled on your hair, trailing his lips down your cheek and to your neck. "Do you want daddy to mark ya' so everybody knows who's lil' breedin' whore ya' are?"

"Please, daddy," you whimpered as you rubbed your thighs together gently. Clyde smirked and started nibbling on your skin, biting down harshly on your shoulder. You yipped slightly. Clyde looked up to make sure he didn't hurt you. You nodded, silently telling him you were alright and for him to continue. 

Clyde began fidgeting with his shirt while sucking on your nipples, making sure to give each one the same amount of attention. You were writhing under him, scratching his shoulders and pulling his hair. "Daddy! I love it when you suck on my tits." You moaned and leaned your head back.

"Can't wait for 'em to be all swollen with milk," Clyde mumbled as he shed his button-up and undershirt. "Yer gonna be so purdy, darlin'. Yer tits 're gonna be huge.. and that fuckin' belly."

You whimpered as Clyde gently bit down on your hardened nipple. "D-daddy..."

“That's right, baby doll. Who's yer fuckin' daddy?"

“Y-you are Clyde!" You cried out as Clyde shoved his cock into you. He groaned and planted his hand next to your head, looking down at you. He wrapped your legs around his waist, slowly beginning to move.

Clyde moaned and hung his head, watching his cock. "I can't wait... fer you to be walkin' 'round all swollen and pregnant with my fuckin' baby." He leaned down and kissed you softly while his thrusts grew quicker. You moaned into his mouth. "Ev'rybody's gonna know you belong to me. How yer my lil'... fuck toy to breed and play with."

“Ohh, yes, daddy! Please! I wanna have your babies!" You whimpered and trailed your hands up Clyde's smooth chest, cupping his face. "Daddy, please breed your good little puppy..."

“You want yer big daddy to breed this purdy lil' puppy cunt? Hm?" You nodded, moaning. Clyde pulled out of you and gathered your ankles in his hand, pushing your legs flush against your chest then pounding into you once again. You screamed at the new angle, feeling tears beginning to dwell from the overstimulation. "Gonna empty my fuckin' balls in yer lil' fuckin' pussy, baby girl, and yer gonna take it cause yer a lil' whore for me."

You nodded again, moaning and crying out. "A-all for you, daddy!"

Clyde groaned, starting to pant as he continued to drill into you. He thrust upwards, making your head fall back, and a loud, needy moan fall from your lips. He hummed. "Daddy found yer lil' spot, hm, belle?"

“Yes, daddy, yes!" You fisted the sheets as you looked up at Clyde, whimpering. "Daddy," you whined, "I-I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Wanna cum on daddy's cock, baby doll-"

“Please, I wanna cum on your cock! Please, please, please, daddy!" You begged. Clyde huffed and dropped your ankles, you resting the bottom of your thighs on his shoulders as he continued to fuck you mercilessly. 

He moaned, feeling his orgasm about to rip through him. "Cum fer daddy, princess... he wants to feel this tight lil' pussy pulse 'round 'em."

You whimpered and moaned loudly, it coming out as more of a scream as you came. Your chest heaved as you laid there, waiting for Clyde to cum inside of you. He gritted his teeth, seething and spitting slightly as he reached his climax, painting the inside of your cunt with his semen. 

You both looked at each other as you caught your breath. You reached up and grabbed Clyde's hair, pulling him down and sloppily kissing him. "Th-thank you, daddy.”

“Oh, pup, we're jus' gettin' started." He smirked and pulled out of you, flipping you over and smacking your ass. "Get this purdy lil' peach in the air, baby girl."

“Yes, sir," you whimpered and arched your back, pressing your tits farther into the mattress. Your ass and pussy were on full display for Clyde.

“That'a girl, belle." Clyde climbed on the bed, getting on his knees behind you. "Whatta fuckin' sight..."

You felt yourself blush and grow needier. You whined when you felt some of Clyde's cum drip down onto your clit. "Daddy, please, don't tease. I need you.”

Clyde hummed. "My lil' girl's addicted to 'er daddy's cock, ain't she?"

You nodded and looked back at him. He stroked your hair, pushing some of it out of your face. "Please, daddy. Breed your little whore."

“Ain't gotta tell me twice." Clyde pushed his cock back inside of you, moaning at the squelching noise your cunt made. "Gonna breed you like the lil' mutt you are, pup."

You moaned as Clyde pressed his chest against your back, his hand going to your clit to toy with it while his forearm wrapped under your tits. "Yer gonna be a good mama, baby doll."

“Ohh, Clyde," you groaned and buried your face into the sheets. "You're gonna be such a good daddy... fuck!"

Clyde moaned quietly as he pressed kisses along your neck. "Lil cunt feels so good. All stretched out on yer daddy's cock."

You nodded, whimpering. "Mhm! Daddy c-can you tell me I'm a good girl? P-please..."

“Yer my good lil' breeding whore, pup. Taking my cock like it's nothin'." He smirked and sucked a small hickey on your shoulder blade. "You like daddy's belt 'round that purdy neck 'a yers?"

“Yes, daddy, I love it," you moaned and arched your back even more, letting Clyde go deeper. "Fuck, daddy! Please, cum in me again!"

Clyde grunted in your ear, feeling his balls tighten as they slapped against your pussy. "Baby doll, daddy wants you to cum with 'em. C-can you do that fer 'em?"

You nodded once again. Clyde whispered the praise, "good fuckin' pet," in your ear, making you whimper and clench on his cock. "C'mon, belle, be a good girl fer yer daddy 'n cum."

"D-daddy!" You sat up slightly as you came for the third time, whimpering when Clyde came only seconds after you. You were both panting even harder than before. "W-was I a good breeding mutt, daddy?"

"Good is an understatement, princess," Clyde breathed as he kissed your cheek gently. "Yer so perfect, baby... I love you so much."

You smiled, still breathing heavily. "I love you too, Clyde."

“My sweet lil' belle." He smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down your side. "I meant it when I said yer gonna be a good mama, (y/n)."

“And I meant it when I said you're gonna be a good daddy." You looked up at him, receiving a kiss on the forehead. Clyde stayed in for a little longer then pulled his cock from you, watching you collapse on the bed.

He cooed quietly and petted your hair. "The lil' puppy tired?" You nodded with your eyes closed, making Clyde smile. "Do you wanna take a bath with yer daddy, baby girl?"

"Yes, please." You opened your eyes slowly and crawled into Clyde's arms. He took you to the bathroom where he started the bath, placing you in it gently then getting in behind you.


	6. 𝚓𝚞𝚍𝚎 - 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝟷 “

• jude had a long day at work and was stressed so he came home rather exhausted and saw you and his son on the floor playing together

• he gave you a small smile and picked up the baby, kissing you as you ask how his day was

| "not too good, angel... i’m glad to be home."

• you cooed gently and wrapped your arm around him, putting your head on your chest and letting the baby play with your finger

| “i’m sorry, baby, do you wanna put him down for a nap and take one yourself? i haven't made dinner yet so I can do that while you two nap."

• jude nodded and said it sounded perfect, taking the child to the nursery with you following behind them where you took the baby and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room

| "baby, go to the bedroom and change into something comfortable... i’ll be in there once i put him down."

• he nodded and left the room, changing into sweat pants and climbing in bed and waiting for you

• you put the baby down and walked across the hall to the bedroom, smiling as you crawled in bed next to jude

• jude immediately pulled you close, deciding to lay on top of you and putting his head on your chest then yawning

• he sighed and glanced up at you

| "thank you honey. i’ve needed this all day."

• you cooed once again and began stroking his hair, kissing his forehead and telling him he earned it after working so hard

• jude yawned and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep and snoring quietly while you continue to stroke his hair


	7. 𝚊𝚍𝚊𝚖 𝚜𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚛 - 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚢 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 378

You placed the last piece of bacon on the paper towels, flipping off the stove and dabbing off the piece with the other paper towel to gather the extra grease. Once it cooled down a bit, you added it to the pile of bacon in Sackler’s bowl. He had been good all week by being patient while you worked from home; he hadn’t interrupted any of your ZOOM meeting either so you wanted to show him how pleased you were with his behavior. 

“Puppy,” you called and heard scampering coming from the bedroom. You watched as Sackler came running and sat at tour feet. “There’s my good boy!”

He smiled and pushed his head against your thigh, telling you he wanted to be pet. You did as he wanted, running your hand through his hair and gently scratching his scalp. Sackler hummed auietly, his eyes fluttering shut. “Are you hungry, boy?

Sackler perked up and nodded. He barked, causing you to smile. “Good, cause mistress made you a special treat.” You chuckled at his excited behavior before picking up his bowl. 

His eyes widened, smiling and whining in anticipation. You shushed him. “No, no, baby. You know whining doesn’t get you anything.” You couldn’t help but laugh when he immediately stopped, pouting and looking up at you apologetically. 

You reached down and pet him again. “Good boy.” You walked to his feeding pad and put the bowl next to his water. Sackler almost immediately shoved his face into the bowl before you stopped him. You sat down, crossing your legs.

“What do good puppies say first?”

“Th-thank you, miss,” Sackler whimpered and licked your face. You smiled and nodded, signaling he could begin eating. As he did, you ran your hand through his hair. He glanced up at you as he chewed, smiling. “Miss?”

“Yes, honey?” You laughed as Sackler moved towards you with bacon grease around his mouth. You could tell he was trying to give you a kiss, but, you had just showered. You tutted and stood up, getting a napkin and cleaning his face for him. “Now, what were you trying to do, puppy?”

He smiled and licked your hand. You chuckled again and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “My good boy.”


	8. 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚣𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗 - 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝟸 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw-ish, predator prey complex (kinda cnc)  
> this is hella short but yk 😍✨ oops-

• you panted and screwed your eyes shut as you hid behind the tree, your heart going a million miles an hour

• you froze when you heard flip’s heavy foot steps against the floor of the woods, leaves and sticks crunching under his boots

| “doll, i know you’re around here.”

• you bit your lip to keep in a squeak of fear; you didn’t want to give away your hiding spot to flip

• you knew if flip found you then he’d fuck you as hard as he could for as long as he could until you couldn’t move

• as you tried to steady your breathing and not throw up, you felt flip grab you, causing you to scream; you tried to fight him by kicking and flailing but he pinned you to the ground

• he smirked as he put his knee into the middle of your back and applied more weight to it the more you fought him

• flip pulled his pocket knife from his pocket and flicked it open, cutting off your clothes swiftly

| “fuck, sweetheart... you’re gonna look so pretty under me all helpless and naked in the middle of the woods...”


	9. 𝚌.𝚕 & 𝚛.𝚝.𝚒 - 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚛’𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 ^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1.6k  
> not my best work but its cute so :)  
> iss age regression imagine: don’t like, don’t read ✨

Clyde smiled as he walked into the bedroom, seeing you and Randy asleep. He saw you shift a bit then gently rubbed your side to wake you up. “Darlin’,” he cooed, “papa bear’s home.” You hummed and glanced up, smiling sleepily.

“Hi, papas.” You giggled and put your hand on his face. Clyde chuckled and took your hand in his, kissing it. You looked at Randy and huffed, pushing your face into his neck. “Dadas, wake uppp.”

Randy grunted and lifted his head, cutting his snore short. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nofin’s,” you smiled and kissed his cheek. “Papa’s home.”

He squinted and saw Clyde’s outline in the dark, smiling. “Hey, bear.”

“‘ey, sweets.” Clyde smiled and patted Randy’s head. You giggled at the interaction and copied Clyde, petting Randy. They both laughed. “Darlin’,” you looked back at the man, “‘re ya hungry at all?”

You nodded. Randy sat up and pulled you into his lap, causing you to squeal then giggle. “Dadaaa,” you whined. He chuckled and kissed on your face a bit. You blushed then looked at Clyde; he had the widest smile on his face. You made grabby hands for him. “Papa!”

Randy handed you off to him gently, making sure he didn’t drop you. You wrapped your arms and legs around Clyde, giggling and putting your face in his neck. He chuckled and kissed your head. “Randy, ‘m gon’ take (‘er/‘im/‘em) to th’ kitchen to pick out sum’ fer dinner.” 

Randy nodded and was in the process of getting up from bed as Clyde walked out with you. “So, sugar, what’re ya thinkin’ fer food?”

You shrugged and lifted your head. “I don’ know, papas.” You hummed in thought as Clyde put you down on the counter. He searched through the cabinets and the fridge. 

“Whadda ‘bout sum... nuggets?” You gasped then giggled. Clyde smiled. “‘m takin’ that as a yes.”

Randy walked into the kitchen, most likely to collect you so Clyde could start making dinner. He chuckled when he saw the package of chicken nuggets on the counter. “Those again, hm?” You nodded and made grabby hands for Randy. He picked you up. “We gonna have to start calling you nugget or something?”

You giggled when he poked your side. “Dadas, nooo.” He smiled and kissed your cheek, taking you to the living room of the shared apartment. He grunted as he leaned down to put you on the floor.

Randy booped your nose, causing you to gasp then do the same to him. He chuckled. “Sweetie, where’s your paci? Did you lose it again?”

You shrugged as you grabbed a marker and started coloring. Randy hummed, looking around then calling, “Bear, do you know where (her/his/their) paci is?”

“Um,” he paused for a second to think, “should be in th’ bedroom.”

Randy nodded and made sure you were settled before he walked back to the bedroom, searching through drawers. He put his hands on his hips and squinted, looking around. “Where’d it- oh.” He laughed and picked up your favorite paci and brought it to the living room. “Here you go, little one.”

He squatted down and popped off the cap, putting the paci in your mouth with a smile. You giggled. “Fanks you,” you cooed around the paci and went back to coloring. Randy smiled then sat on the couch as he watched you. 

After a while, you giggled and tapped his knee. “Hm?” Randy leaned forward to see what you had colored. He smiled. “Oh that’s beautiful, baby. Wanna go show bear?”

You nodded and stood up, rushing to the kitchen. Clyde watched you run to him, your paper gripped in your hands. “Papa, look, look!”

Clyde smiled as he took the paper. “Aw, darlin’ that’s so purdy. ‘s this yer daddies ‘n you?”

You nodded, smiling. Clyde chuckled. “Papas, ‘m hungryyy.” You whined and attached yourself to his leg, holding onto it tightly. He chuckled and put down your drawing in order to pet your head. 

“Dinner’s ‘lmost ready, sugar.” Clyde tried to pry you off his leg but you whimpered and whined in protest. He sighed. “You gon’ make me get Randy t’ tickle ya?”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head, letting Clyde’s leg go. You sat on the floor on your knees as you watched him get the plate from the microwave. He reached down and gently grabbed your chin, making you look up at him and stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Papa’s good lil bear.” You smiled widely at the tittle. 

“All yours and dada’s,” you giggled and grabbed Clyde’s finger with your hand. You looked at the plate then at Clyde again. You pouted. 

Clyde nodded and you wrapped your arms and legs around his leg again, dragging you to the table. “Hop up, darlin’.”

You giggled and sat in the chair, receiving a forehead kiss. “Randy, what do ya want fer dinner?” Randy walked up behind Clyde and put his arms around his waist. 

“No, bear, you need to get off your feet.” He smiled as he looked at you. “Why don’t you sit down with the little one and I’ll make us dinner?”

Clyde smiled; Randy let him go and kissed the other male, you smiling as you watched the interaction. You loved it when they were affectionate to one another, it always made your heart melt. Clyde hummed as he sat down and watched you eat. 

Randy called from the kitchen, “sweetheart, what do you say to Clyde?”

You giggled and leaned across the table and kissed Clyde’s cheek. “Thank you, papa!” He smiled and mumbled a small, “yer very welcome, honey.” You continued to eat, every now and then pausing to make a face at Clyde. 

Clyde chuckled and booped your nose. “Silly baby,” he mumbled. You smiled proudly, watching as Randy put down a plate of burnt bacon and eggs in front of Clyde. “Randy, darlin’, ya didn’t have t’a-“

“But I wanted to.” Randy smiled and he sat across from Clyde with his own plate. You all ate in silence for a second before Clyde asked how your day was. 

You giggled. “It was fun, papas! Me ‘n dada played ‘n napped-“

“Well I knew th’ last part.” He teased. Randy chuckled. 

“Well,” he began, “we kinda overslept.” Randy poked your side again, causing you to squeal. Both of the men laughed. “You, little one, better be good and sleep tonight, m’kay? None of that ‘I’m not tired’ business...”

You nodded. “Yes, dada.” 

“Good baby.” You giggled and continued to eat. “So, bear, how was your day?”

Clyde shrugged. “Purdy borin’... mostly my usuals came on by.”

Randy nodded and hummed. “Nothing exciting like that one day?”

“Nope,” Clyde laughed, “ain’t nothin’ excitin’ happen.” You sat back in your chair, waiting for Clyde and Randy to finish talking where you didn’t interrupt them. “Darlin’, ya finished?”

“Yep!” You pushed your plate away and got out of your seat, crawling under the table. Randy and Clyde both watched as you clung to Clyde’s leg once again. “I missed you, papa.”

They both smiled. Clyde reached under and stroked your hair. “I missed ya too, sugar plum.” 

“Sweetheart, let Clyde eat, c’mere.” Randy stood up and squatted down next to Clyde, reaching for you. You crawled out from under the table and got picked up by Randy. “Bear, we’re gonna go to the living room again, join us when you can, okay?”

Clyde nodded and continued eating as Randy took you back to the living room. He put you in his lap and turned on your favorite movie. 

You eventually ended up strewn about the couch, your head on Randy’s thigh. Clyde walked in, laughing. “Comfort’ble, darlin’?” You giggled and nodded.

He walked to the couch, sitting next to Randy. You looked up at him with puppy eyes. Clyde smiled and nodded, patting his thigh. You scrambled to him, sitting on his thigh and putting your legs across Randy’s thighs. Clyde rubbed your back gently. You hummed and put your head on his shoulder. 

You put your arms around Clyde. “Papa, you’re warm.”

“Sugar, ‘m always warm compared t’ you.” He chuckled and held you tightly. “Ya wanna blanket?”

You shook your head and put your feet under Randy’s leg to keep them warm. Randy rolled his eyes with a smile and got up, making you whine from the loss of heat. He picked up your fuzzy blanket and sat down again, putting it over you and letting you get comfortable. “Better,” he asked.

“Mhm. Fank you, dada,” you mumbled against Clyde’s chest. Randy nodded. 

Clyde started stroking your hair, looking away from the screen every-now-and-then to check on you. You looked up at Clyde, smiling when he looked back at you. “‘ey there, darlin’,” he spoke softly.

“Hi, papa.” You yawned, causing Clyde to yawn. You and Randy both giggled. “Papa tired.”

He nodded. “Mhm, ‘n so’s his lil bear,” Clyde chuckled and kissed your forehead. “You wanna go lay down with daddy?”

“Yesh, please.” Clyde grunted as you stood up, your blanket being draped over your shoulders. He and Randy both stood and took you to the bedroom. You crawled in bed and collapsed. 

Clyde chuckled. “Sugar, if yer gon’ lay like that th’n I aint gon’ have no where t’ sleep.” He grabbed your ankles and moved you over a bit before getting in next to you. You climbed on top of Clyde, still clutching your blanket, and sighing as you got comfortable. 

You felt Randy’s hand on your back then his lips on your forehead. “Goodnight, angel,” he whispered then moved to kiss Clyde, “goodnight, Bear.”

“‘night, sweets,” Clyde said as he watched Randy back away. You yawned and closed your eyes, curling up with Clyde. He sighed and closed his eyes as well. Randy smiled, left the room with the door cracked, then went to the kitchen to do the dishes.


	10. 𝚌𝚕𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 - 𝚌𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗’ “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 578  
> okay so my inspiration was someone had mentioned that clyde most likely has ptsd and i figured separation anxiety would also be something he struggles with and this lil thought came to me and.. yeah 🥺  
> then what comes on as im writing? red water (christmas mourning) by type o negative

You giggled as you latched the new necklace Clyde had gotten you around your neck. You flipped your hair back and adjusted it, smiling up at Clyde, who sat on the couch while you sat on the floor. “Ya like it, darlin’?”

“‘course I do, honey.” You said, your smile still as wide as before. “Umm, oh, here.”

You searched under the tree and found Clyde’s last gift, passing it to him. He put his coffee mug down on the table and took the box from you. 

He did his best to rip it open with his good hand. “What’s this?” Clyde furrowed his brows as he pulled out a dog collar from the box. He smirked to himself. “This fer you t’ wear, angel cakes?”

You blushed a bit. “Clyde,” you whined, “no... read the tags.” You bit your lip in anticipation as he read off the name ‘Ace’. The shaffordshire terrier you had gotten Clyde came running at the sound of his name. 

Ace jumped onto the couch with Clyde and began licking his face. Clyde was confused at first then smiled. “‘ey now, down, boy, down.” Ace’s tail ceased wagging and he jumped off the couch; he sniffed around in the wrapping paper pile you and Clyde had formed. “Ya got me a dog fer Christmas?”

“Yeah.” You stood up and sat on the couch next to Clyde, taking the collar from him and patting your knee to call Ace. He sat in front of you as you clipped the collar around his neck. “I hope that’s okay with you. I figured you could maybe use some company when I’m having to work overtime... Apparently they’re really good emotional support dogs.”

Clyde smiled. “Darlin’, ya didn’t have t’ do this but ‘m glad ya did.” He kissed your cheek and began petting Ace. “Th’ trailer c’n get purdy lonely sometimes.”

Ace hesitantly climbed back on the couch, putting his head on Clyde’s thigh and casually laying there as you and your boyfriend shared a laugh. “He seems purdy well trained.”

“Only the best for my baby.” You giggled and kissed Clyde gently. He pulled you closer. “I love you, Bear.”

He hummed against your lips. “I love ya too, sugar. Yer my ev’rything.” You blushed and pulled away from Clyde, looking down at Ace.

“So you like him?”

Clyde nodded. “Mhm. He’s’a wond’rful gift, baby girl. Thank you.”

You rested your head on Clyde’s shoulder, curling closer to him and petting Ace. “You’re welcome...” 

There was a comfortable silence in the trailer as you and Clyde sat there watching the movie Krampus. You and your family watched it every Christmas and when you and Clyde met, he had never seen it. So, you decided to make it a tradition with the both of you as well. 

“Hey, baby?” You mumbled; Clyde hummed, his eyes leaving the screen to look down at you. “I’m gonna clean up the paper. Do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “Naw, ‘think ‘m ‘lright.”

You stood up and stretched, groaning. “Okay, I think I’m gonna start brunch as well, so, what’re you thinking?” You started collecting the paper in the trash bag Clyde had brought in before the both of you started unwrapping gifts. 

“French toast ‘n option?”

You giggled, smiling at him. “If that’s what my baby wants then of course it is.” You kissed his head then hauled the trash bag into the kitchen, starting and prepping everything you’d need for cooking.


	11. 𝚌𝚕𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 - 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚙𝚞𝚙 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 401  
> sub!clyde cause its cute 🥱

Clyde bit his lip as he read the words on the screen aloud. You bucked your hips to push the strap deeper when he began mumbling. “Louder, pup.” You said. 

He nodded timidly as his voice grew a bit louder. Clyde’s cock twitched against the sheets as he got a certain part of the smut. You hummed with a small smile as your hips began to move regularly, causing Clyde to trip over words and let out small moans between sentences. 

“F-fuck,” he whined, “ma’am I can’t do this no more. I g-gotta-“ Clyde was cut off with a firm smack on his ass. 

You cooed a gentle, “aw, yes you can baby. C’mon you’re almost done, and once you are, you can cum. Okay?” You smiled as you pushed a bit of Clyde’s hair from his face. 

“Yes’m,” he whispered then began aloud once again. 

When his voice grew confident , you thrusted roughly, making Clyde yelp. “O-oh, fuck...” He tried to rut his cock against the cotton sheets but you tutted and reached beneath him and pulled his cock towards his stomach. 

“Finish the fucking chapter before I pull out and leave you be, Clyde.” You growled. 

Clyde’s eyes turned gentle as he finished the final paragraph. You cooed and put your hand in his hair, gripping it while rocking your hips quickly. A long string of relieved moans fell from Clyde’s mouth. 

Your hand on Clyde’s cock loosened, allowing his tip to drag across the fabric. He began to pant as his bucked his hips in tim with your thrusts. “‘m gon’ cum, darlin, fuck! ‘m gon-ah!”

You watched as Clyde’s body trembled with his orgasm, his seed painting the sheets beneath him. You rubbed your hands down his back to silently praise him and remind him that you were still there. 

“You did so good, baby... such a good boy for me.” You smiled and kissed his shoulder gently while you pulled out. You took off the strap as quickly as you could before laying down and allowing Clyde to lay beside you. 

Clyde rested his head on your tits, eventually looking up at you. “Th... thank ya, darlin’. That was... sum’n.” 

“You’re welcome, country boy.” You giggled and kissed Clyde’s nose, pulling him closer. “I love you so damn much.”

He smiled and got comfortable, his arms wrapped around you tightly. “I love ya too, sugar plum.”


	12. 𝚌𝚕𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 - 𝚍𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚢 & 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚘 ^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 382  
> aye yo its age regression time with daddy logan 😩🙏🏻✨

You rubbed your eye sleepily as you shuffled out of the bedroom, your favorite paci in your mouth. You yawned behind the paci as you entered the living room. Clyde glanced at you with a frown. “Baby moo,” he said softly, “c’mon now... yer s’posed t’ be in bed sleepin’.”

Clyde stood with a grunt, watching as you approached him. You made grabby hands. Clyde picked you up and stood there, bouncing you lightly. “Daddy moo?” You mumbled and took out your paci; he hummed in response. “Can I have some milk?”

“‘course ya can, darlin’.” Clyde took you to the kitchen and put you on the counter, getting the milk from the fridge. “So, what’s up, baby moo? Jus’ can’t sleep ‘r is sum’n botherin’ ya?”

You shook your head. “Just can’t sleep.” You watched as clyde put some milk into your bottle and put it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it. 

Clyde took it out and covered the small opening with his finger as he lightly shook it. “Well, baby moo, I hate t’ ‘ear that,” he stated and he picked you up again. Clyde travelled to the bedroom with you. “Hopefully yer milk ‘ll help ya.”

He set you down before squinting. “Darlin’, where’s Mooi?” Clyde put down your bottle to feel around for the stuffed cow he’d gotten you for Christmas, but couldn’t mind them. 

“Daddy,” you giggled, “Mooi’s right here!” You picked up the stuffie and held them proudly before you. Clyde gently petted them then moved you over so he could take a seat on the bed. 

You climbed into his lap and handed off your paci so he could put it on the nightstand as you began drinking your warm milk. Clyde messed with you while you ate by picking up Mooi and poking you with them. 

You had a tired smile on your face when you took Mooi from Clyde, handed him your bottle, then got your paci once again. “How’re ya feelin’, baby moo? Hm?”

“Better.” You said with a yawn. “Thank you, daddy moo.”

Clyde smiled as he looked at you. “Yer welcome, darlin’. Sweet dreams.” He kisses your head and laid there with you as you fell asleep, rubbing your back or adjusting your head when need-be.


	13. 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚎𝚛 - 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 328  
> once again a couple ‘daddy’s but its not age reg. but fuckin hell 🥺 i was trying to sleep then this came to me and just smskzkzk charles 🥺🥺🥺🥺

You yawned as you laid on Charlie’s chest, watching a random movie he had picked for date night. Charlie smiled down at you. “Are you tired, little one?”

“Kinda,” you mumbled, rubbing your eye. You watched as Charlie picked up the remote to turn off the TV, eventually standing while picking you up. He groaned quietly, holding you a bit tighter to make sure he wouldn’t drop you. 

Charlie took you into the bedroom, laying you on the bed. You whined. “Kitten,” he cooed and hovered over you, “daddy has to get you ready for bed if you’re tired.” He smiled warmly and kissed your forehead. “And he has to get ready too.”

You pouted then huffed. “Fine,” you grumbled. Charlie chuckled and stood up, helping you undress until you were in nothing but your panties and shirt. 

“Do you need any socks, baby girl?” You nodded, watching as Charlie slipped your favorite pair of knee-high socks onto you. He picked you up again, about to sit down on the bed before you stopped him. 

“Daddy, i-is it okay if you rock me to sleep?” You looked up at Charlie with puppy eyes. “Pretty please?”

He nodded and took you to the corner where the rocking chair was, sitting in it and adjusting you in his lap. You yawned again, resting your head on his shoulder. Charlie’s arms went around you, his fingers interlocking with each other to secure you in his lap. 

Charlie slowly rocked the both of you in the chair, his cheek resting against your forehead. He gently shushed you, causing your eyes to grow even heavier. 

“Daddy,” you mumbled, getting a grunt from Charlie. “Can you sing? P-please?”

Charlie just nodded in response. He waited for you to settle down again before humming the song You Are My Sunshine. You smiled to yourself tiredly, your eyes closing. 

When Charlie heard your gentle snores, he stopped humming and kissed your head. “Good night, my love...”


	14. 𝚌𝚕𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 - 𝚌𝚘𝚠𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 1.3k  
> this was going somewhere but then it didnt so apologies if it isnt that good  
> also for some reason i cant focus to edit this so.. mostly unedited 😛

You kissed Clyde heavily as you started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He kissed back with the same heat and need; his hand groped your ass and gently smacked it. You moaned into Clyde’s mouth and felt down his chest once he shirt was undone. “Darlin’, ‘ve needed ya all fuckin’ day.”

You smiled, gently scratching his chest. You kissed down Clyde’s neck and sucked a hickey. “Mhm,” you breathed, “I could tell when you called.” You reached behind you and took of your red lace bra, tossing it in the pile with your cut up Def Leppard shirt. 

Clyde’s eyes widened like they always did when he saw your tits. You felt his cock twitch beneath you as you cupped your boobs, teasing your nipples with your thumbs. You let out a small moan and rested your back against the steering wheel of Clyde’s truck. 

You watched as Clyde grabbed your wrists and started sucking on your nipple. You let out a small cry. “Fuck, daddy,” you said. He grunted as you ground on his thigh.

“Sugar plum,” he said and unlatched from your nipple, looking up at you. “Yer so beautiful like this. Yer tits out ‘n, by th’ way yer buckin’ yer hips, yer shorts ‘re right on yer lil clit.”

You nodded and rolled your hips, grabbing at the back of Clyde’s head to pull his hair. In the process, you knocked off his John Deere hat. He chuckled and picked it up off his lap, putting it on your head. “Aw, darlin’.” 

You smiled and kissed him again, small moans coming out every now and then from the both of you. “Daddy, p-please I need you. C’mon let your lil cowgirl ride you.”

Clyde smirked. “Ain’t gotta tell me twice, belle.” He broke the kiss and started undoing his jeans the best he could. You moved his hand back to your chest and reached down to take out his cock yourself. “Lil girl must be needy, hm?”

“So are you,” you heckled with a smile. Clyde chuckled again, kissing your neck and grunting in your ear once your fingers traced his cock. 

“Baby doll, why don’t you go ‘head ‘n take off yer shorts.” Clyde said, his hand now jerking his cock while you unmounted his thigh. You sat back next to him, unbuttoning your jean shorts and lifting your hips to slip them off. Clyde let out a sharp breath when he saw your red panties that matched your bra. 

You slipped your hand into your panties, whimpering as you teased your clit. “Fuck, I’m so wet for you, daddy.”

Clyde chuckled. “I c’n tell, sugar. Yer juices ‘re all over yer panties.” Your cheeks heated up as your hand slid back out of your panties, going to Clyde’s lips. 

He moaned as his sucked on your finger, his hand speeding up on his cock. “Slow down, daddy, we don’t need you getting cum on anything,” you giggled and sat up, pulling your finger from his mouth and kissing him once again. Clyde let go of his cock and put his hand on your lower back. 

“Then ride me, baby, daddy can’t wait no longer.” He watched as you straddled him, facing away and gripping the steering wheel to stable yourself. Clyde’s hand snaked up and swatted your ass, causing you to moan and jerk forward. “My good lil belle.”

You smiled, feeling his fingers pull your panties to the side then guide you down. You whined at the feeling of him inside you and rested your head back on his shoulder. “Mmm, fuck, ‘ere we go, sugar plum. Goddamn...”

You entangled your hand in Clyde’s hair as you rocked your hips, moaning against his cheek. He grunted and kissed you the best he could, his hand going down your body and squeezing your side. 

“Daddy, you feel so much better than my toys, fuck.” You whimpered. Your free hand trailed down and rubbed your clit in time with your hips. Clyde moaned and laid his head back on the seat. 

He started panting as he bucked his hips against yours. “That’s it, darlin’. Perfect, angel, just fuckin’ perfect.”

You whined as Clyde’s thrusts got more vigorous. “Daddy, fuck, daddy, yes!” You grabbed the steering wheel of the truck and sat forward, letting Clyde take control. Your head fell back, a loud moan coming out. 

You clenched as Clyde’s hand started rubbing your clit in small, fast circles. Clyde moaned and grunted, moving his hips quicker. “Darlin’, ‘m gone cum if ya do that again-“

You smirked and clenched again, but harder this time. You cried out as Clyde pinched your clit, his nails slightly scraping it. “I ain’t done with you yet, don’ even start that.” He warned and slowed his hips. “Get out, ‘m takin’ ya on th’ damn hood.”

“Wh-what?!” You squealed as Clyde opened the door to his truck, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you off his lap. 

He put you to the side and hopped out of the truck, his cock standing hard against his stomach. Clyde grabbed you and bent you over the truck, pulling your panties down to your mid-thigh and pushing in again. You cried out then covered your mouth. “Better be careful, sugar, we don’t want no one callin’ th’ law on us do we?”

You shook your head and bit your lip harshly. Clyde gathered your wrists in his hand, plummeting into you faster. You screwed your eyes shut, trying to keep as quiet as possible. You could hear Clyde moaning and groaning and panting behind you; he sounded almost animalistic, and it was fuckin’ hot. 

“Daddy,” you mewled, “I-I need t’ cum... please.” Clyde chuckled and let go of your wrists, grabbing your pigtails and pulling you flush against his chest. 

“Sugar,” he snarled, “yer gon’ squirt for me, m’kay? Ya done it before so I know ya can fuckin’ do it.” You nodded frantically, getting another tug on your hair. “Good belle.”

Clyde pushed you back down on the hood and held his hand in the middle of your back, thrusting in slow and hard. You whined when his hand moved down to push your pelvis against the truck; Clyde was trying to push on your bladder to make you squirt.

He grunted. “Sugar, lemme know when yer gon’ cum, m’kay?”

You nodded. “J-just a little more, daddy. Go h-harder... please.”

Clyde tugged on your hair, pulling you back up to him and kissing on your neck. You moaned as his thrusts sped up, pushing you closer to the edge. 

You shivered and gripped the truck the best you could, your head lolling back and a loud cry coming out. “Daddy! C-Clyde!” You screeched as you squirted on Clyde’s cock, panting and whining. 

Clyde cooed in your ear, “good girl, so fuckin’ good fer daddy, darlin’.” He panted and rested his head on your shoulder, watching your ass. “‘m gonna- fuck!”

He released inside you with a small groan. “Baby doll,” he swallowed thickly, “you need t’ come ‘round “ere more often with next t’ no clothes on.” Clyde laughed slightly, getting a small giggle from you. 

You and Clyde stood there for a second, looking at one another. Clyde eventually pulled out and tucked his cock away quickly, pulling your panties up just as swiftly. “C’mon, darlin’. Let daddy dress ya then we’ll go home ‘n cuddle.”

“Okay.” You said with a smile, pulling on his sleeve as he opened the truck door again. Clyde looked at you, receiving a kiss. He hummed and put his arm around you. “I love you, baby...”

“I love ya too, lil one.” He whispered against your lips. “Now, c’mon, yer gettin’ cold. I don’ need ya freezin’ on me.”

With a giggle you got in the truck with Clyde, putting your shirt back on. During the drive home, you laid against Clyde the best you could since you were laying against his driving arm. “Hey, Clyde,” you eventually spoke. 

“Yes, sugar?”

“I’m thinking that the braids should stick around for the night. What do you think?” Your words got a smirk from Clyde. He pulled to a stop at a light, taking his hand off the wheel and taking his hat off your head, putting it back on his. 

“I think so too, darlin’.”


	15. 𝚌𝚕𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚊𝚗 - 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚝 “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies for some of them being really short i jus didnt feel the need to add anything more on them

a: affection ⇒ how do they show their affection?  
-☁️ clyde lays with you, ideally naked, and trails his flesh hand up your side and traces every mark and scar you have to show his love for everything about you. 

b: beauty ⇒ what do they find attractive?  
-☁️ “absolutely fuckin’ ev’rything, sugar,” clyde would say with a smile. he loves every bit of you with all his heart and nothing would ever change that; clyde loved the way you eyes glimmered when you looked at him, the way your hands fit perfectly in his, the way it was so obvious you loved him to death... and the feeling was mutual. 

c: comfort ⇒ how do they comfort their s/o when they’re sad?  
-☁️ clyde would do anything you needed him to do. just needed to rant? he’d sit there and listen. needed someone to hold you? he’d happily do it. 

d: dreams ⇒ what is their ideal future with their s/o?  
-☁️ being the simple southern man clyde is, he dates to marry. he wants to settle down and maybe have kids or just pets depending on what you’re comfortable with. 

e: embarrassed ⇒ what are they like they they’re flustered?  
-☁️ clyde gets all blushy and starts saying things like, “c’mon, darlin’, quit. Yer embarrassin’ me,” and of course.. your heart melts everytime. 

f: family ⇒ how do they feel about having kids?  
-☁️ clyde wants kids but, again, if you don’t want them then he’s okay with it. 

g: gentle ⇒ how gentle are they with their s/o?  
-☁️ the big bear treats you like his little porcelain doll, even if he does know you can take a beating. 

h: honesty ⇒ how much do they keep from their s/o?  
-☁️ clyde doesn’t want to bother you with his problems, but you always insist on him talking to you. therefore, he doesn’t keep much from you. 

i: initial date ⇒ what was the first date they took you on?  
-☁️ considering you and him met at the bar, he’d figure a different environment would be good, so, he took you to the track the first day. you both enjoyed watching that race and he figured it would be a good bonding experience. 

j: jealousy ⇒ do they get jealous easily? how do they act when they are?  
-☁️ clyde doesn’t get jealous, really, he gets insecure. if he sees another guy trying to talk to you, he starts thinking about how easier your life would be without having to “deal” with him. during the thoughts, he grows even quieter and over the relationship, you’ve noticed this. so, when you see it happening, you immediately take a hold of clyde’s hands to ensure him he’s the only one you want. 

k: kissing ⇒ are they good at kissing? what’s their style?  
-☁️ slow and passionate; clyde loves feeling your lips against his while your hands find their way to his hair. while you’re preoccupied with his hair, his flesh hand trails all over your back and sides to take in your features. clyde takes the time to appreciate as much of you as he can. 

l: love ⇒ how fast do they fall in love?  
-☁️ clyde’s a date-to-marry type person, so, when he falls, he falls hard... and pretty quick. 

m: marriage ⇒ what are their views on it? who proposed to whom?  
-☁️ again, he’s the date-to-marry type and for a proposal, i feel like he wouldn’t do something too severe and go all out until you actually said yes. 

n: nickname ⇒ what names do they call their s/o?  
-☁️ the southern classics like sugar, darlin’, and peaches are his usual go-to but he prefers to call you belle or, his personal favorite, sugar tits. 

o: orange ⇒ what color reminds them of their s/o?  
-☁️ red; clyde absolutely adores the color red on you whether it be a flannel, panties and bra, or simple lip stick. it drives him mad, so, when he sees the color, all he can think of is you. 

p: pda ⇒ how do they feel about pda?  
-☁️ clyde doesn’t like public attention at all, so when you both go out, he prefers the simple hand holding. however, he adores it when you steal small kisses or randomly hug up to his side. 

q: quirk ⇒ what’s a strange thing they do?  
-☁️ he LOVES taking naps with his head between your thighs; you always play with his hair when he’s down there and your thighs are perfect pillows for him to lay on. plus, if you’re busy on your phone or gaming, it doesn’t distract you like laying on your chest does. 

r: remember ⇒ what’s their favorite memory about their s/o?  
-☁️ clyde constantly thinks about the first night you both met and he replays it in his mind... constantly.   
-☁️he thinks about the way you smiled every time he looked your way. the way you never looked at him differently because of his arm, and you still don’t and never will. the way your laugh was genuine when he cracked a joke. everything about you gave clyde butterflies and you felt the exact same way. 

s: support ⇒ how much of a cheerleader are they for their s/o?  
-☁️ you swear the big bear could win first place in the state competition if he was a real cheerleader. clyde always makes sure youre at your best and if you aren’t, he does everything he can to help you. 

t: together ⇒ what’s their favorite thing to do with their s/o?  
-☁️ clyde loves doing absolutely anything and everything with you. he’ll take you to places like the local fair, the track, diners, anywhere you wanna go for dates or just to simply get away from the trailer every now and then. 

u: understanding ⇒ how forgiving are they? are they good at seeing their s/o’s point of view?  
-☁️ he’s one of the most understanding people you’ve ever met in your life; it’s one of the many things you love about him. he’s gentle and caring when it comes to stressful situations and always makes sure to look at it from both his side and yours. 

v: value ⇒ how important is your relationship to them?  
-☁️ your relationship is clyde’s second priority, right behind you of course. 

w: wild card ⇒ random fluff headcanon.   
-☁️ this kind of goes along with the next headcanon (x: xylophone), but you and clyde love to take road trips. you both drive around listening to the playlist you made for clyde and when one of you eventually gets hungry, you stop at a diner on the edge of town. 

x: xylophone ⇒ what’s their song?  
-☁️ can’t help falling in love by elvis  
-☁️ mama logan had all of elvis’ records; so when her and clyde stayed behind while jimmy and mellie went somewhere with their dad, they listened to them while doing chores around the house. plus, when clyde first met you, he fell in love almost instantly. so, the song reminds him of his two favorite women in his life: you and his mama. 

y: yearning ⇒ how much do they miss their partner? how do they cope?  
-☁️ when clydes off work but you’re having to work overtime at your job, he tries to distract himself by watching his favorite movie, but, eventually the big bear just crawls in bed and holds your pillow close as if it were you. 

z: zeal ⇒ how far will they go to make the relationship work?  
-☁️ clyde would do anything, and i mean ANYTHING, to keep you because he knows he’s a lucky man. but, if you feel as if it’s best for you both to break up, he’ll do it, even if it hurts him; he just wants to see you happy.


	16. 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚣𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗 - 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 908

Flip grunted as he kicked off his boots at the door, shedding his jacket then hanging it on the hook. “Princess,” he called, “daddy’s home.”

“I’m in the living room!” 

Flip walked down the small hallway, looking around to see you on the couch. “Hey, doll.” He smiled and walked up behind you, running his hands down your arms. Flip kissed your head, glancing down to see you wearing his red flannel and the top two buttons undone. He smirked when he also saw your hair in braided pigtails. “You look nice.”

You giggled and looked up. “I just threw on your flannel after I showered, I hope that’s alright.”

“Of course it is, princess,” he chuckled and walked around the couch, sitting next to you. Flip patted his thigh. “C’mere.”

You mounted Flip’s thigh, facing him. His hand went under the flannel to cup your ass. Flip pulled you closer, leaning up a bit to kiss you. “Did you have a good day, beautiful?” He asked against your lips. 

“Mhm... did you, daddy?” Your hands went to Flip’s shoulders, running down to the top button of his shirt. 

“Not really, princess. Daddy’s day was ruined by some fuckin’ prick.” He growled. You bit your lip and squeezed his thigh with yours. “But... it’s always worth it since I get to come home to such a beautiful little angel.”

You giggled and kissed Flip again, your hands working on his buttons. He hummed with a smirk while his hands moved to help yours. Flip quickly shed his shirt, leaving his undershirt and jeans. “Princess,” he mumbled, “daddy wants you to ride his thigh. Can you do that?”

You nodded and swallowed thickly. “Yes sir,” you said. Flip sat back against the couch, watching you. Your hands shakily reached up and undid the rest of the buttons of Flip’s flannel you had on, revealing you had on a black lacy bra and thong to match. 

“So fuckin’ pretty.” You blushed as your hips started to rock against Flip’s jeans. You chewed on your sleeve with a whimper. “I bet that feels good on your little fuckin’ clit, doesn’t it, doll?”

“Y-yeah,” you breathed. Your hips stuttered as your panties hit your clit perfectly. “Oh, f-fuck, Flip.”

Flip hummed and reached forward, shoving his hand into your panties to roughly rub your clit. You gasped and grabbed his arm to steady yourself. “Let daddy hear those pretty moans, angel.”

You tilted your head back, small moans and whines spilling from your mouth. “Daddy, p-please.”

“Please, what?”

“I want y-you to fuck me fr-from, oh, behind... please?” You whimpered and made eye contact with Flip, causing the tips of your ears heat up. 

Flip grunted at your words. “Fuck, angel.” He slapped your ass, making you yelp. “Go ahead and get on all fours.”

You unmounted Flip’s thigh and got on all fours next to him, glancing back. Flip got on his knees, his hands working on his belt and jeans. You pushed your ass further in the air, your face resting in your arms. “Good girl,” he breathed from behind you. 

Flip pulled his jeans and boxers down, grunting when he finally touched his cock. Flip’s hand went to your ass, squeezing a handful of it then slapping the skin. You whined. He smirked and pulled your panties to the side. 

“Ready, beautiful?” 

“Uh huh.” You said, glancing behind you with a smile. Flip smiled back then teased your clit with his tip. The both of you moaned. “Daddy,” you whined, “please, don’t tease.”

Flip grunted in response and roughly pushed into you. You gasped, arched your back, and tossed tour head back. Flip grabbed your pigtails and gave them a good yank. You cried out. 

“There we go, angel. Fuck yeah, clench around daddy.” Your mouth hung open as you ground your hips against Flip to get any sort of friction. 

Flip pulled his hips away then tugged you back by your hair. You moaned and put your face into the couch, burying it and letting out a loud whine as he started moving more. “Daddy!”

“Damn, angel. You feel like heaven,” he praised and moved his hips faster. “Not gonna last long...”

You arched your back as much as you could and clenched around Flip’s cock once again. He groaned and tilted his head back, a tight grip on your hair. “Fuck,” he panted. 

You reached under you and rubbed your clit in time with Flip’s thrusts, causing you to gasp, whine, clench, and shake. “Doll,” Flip whined, “fuck, ‘m gonna cum.”

“P-please, Flip,” you mumbled and turned your head to the side, “please I wanna f-feel your cum...”

Flip hunched over and mercilessly bucked his hips, loud moans coming from him. You moaned and clenched from the noises, your eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck!” You squealed as you and Flip both came together. 

You panted, your legs shaking a but as they continued to hold your ass in the air. Flip grunted and sat up again, slapping your ass. “Goddamn, princess.”

You smiled to yourself while Flip pulled out, gently turning you onto your back. He kissed you tenderly. “You feeling okay, daddy?”

“Helluva lot better thanks to you, angel.” He smiled and kissed your head. “Now whatta say we go take a bath then go to bed, hm? It’s pretty late.”

You nodded and sat up with Flip’s help, the smile still on your face. “Sounds perfect...”


	17. 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚖 𝚖𝚌𝚝𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚑 - 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw  
> word count: 559  
> special dt to my angel <3 daddy loves you

You audibly gasped as Will bucked his hips forward, falling onto his chest. You put your face in his neck as his hands went down your thighs and gripping them. “My little princess like that?” He panted in your ear. You nodded and moaned, clenching around him. 

“D-daddy,” you whimpered. Will kneaded your thighs as he continued to thrust into you. You sat up again, putting your hands on his chest to stable yourself. Will slowed his hips so he was grinding his tip against your cervix. You tilted your head back and rested against his thighs; he had propped his legs up so you wouldn’t fall backwards and/or off the bed. 

Will watched as you started to bounce, your tits moving with the rest of your body. He moaned and moved his hand to your clit, roughly rubbing it with his thumb. You arched your back and whined. “Fuck, angel,” he groaned. “You feel so fucking good on daddy’s cock.”

You bit your lip and whined as you hung your head,your hair falling in Will’s face. He smiled softly and pulled it behind your head in a make shift ponytail, lifting his head from the pillow to kiss you. You both moaned into one another’s mouth. “Daddy, I-I’m close.” You whispered as your nails dug into Will’s skin. Will moaned. 

“Me too, princess... move off daddy and put your ass in the air.” Will instructed then watched as you did what he asked. He praised you with a quiet “good girl,” as he moved behind you. Will rested his cock on your pussy, thrusting to slide it up and down your slit. His breathing turned heavy as he watched. 

You whined and turned your head, looking back at him. “P-please, daddy, don’t tease. I need you.”

Will nodded then grabbed a fistful of your hair as he pushed in. You gasped and arched your back as he pulled you by your hair to where your back was flush against his chest. Will rested his cheek against the side of your head, his eyes looking down at your tits. He began thrusting slow and hard, grunting each time he heard his hips slap against your ass. 

“Baby doll,” he whispered, “cum with daddy. Can you do that? Hm?”

You nodded and reached behind you, entangling your hand in his salt-and-pepper hair and pulled him into a kiss. Will kissed back passionately, moving a bit faster. You moaned against him. “Right there, daddy, fuck!” You squealed as you felt Will’s other hand slap your clit. He smirked and moved both if his hands to your tits, groping and cupping them. 

Will groaned. “Cum, angel. Fuck, cum for daddy.” You both moaned out as you throbbed around Will’s cock, milking him. Will swallowed thickly, panting as he gently kissed your cheek. “Atta girl, baby. You did so good for daddy.”

You smiled, your chest nearly heaving. “Thank you, daddy.” You turned your head again to kiss Will, giggling as his fingers went to your sides. “Daddy, quit! You know I’m ticklish.”

Will smiled, pulling out as he began to tickle you. “I didn’t know my princess was ticklish,” he teased. 

You whined and wrapped your arms around Will’s neck, still giggling then kissing him once again. “I love you, daddy.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “I love you too, sweetheart.”


	18. 𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚢 (𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚜) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: nsfw-ish  
> characters: charlie, clyde, flip, garupe  
> i added garupe cause he’s under appreciated 😩 plus his is the only real one thats nsfw and tw on his for slight(?) manipulation

💌 charlie barber  
-🍄 of course nicole decided to dump henry onto you and charlie for valentines day since she had a date. you told charlie you didn’t mind, and you knew charlie was grateful to be seeing his son, but, the both of you kind of hoped it would just be you guys.  
-🍄 after a nice dinner with henry, you and him had played with legos for a while until it was time for him to go to bed. once he was tucked in, you joined charlie in the kitchen where he was doing the dishes.   
-🍄 “thank you for being patient with him tonight, babe,” charlie had said as he dried his hands off on a towel he had slung over his shoulder.   
-🍄 you smiled a kissed him on the cheek. “anytime, honey.” as you turned to face charlie, he got a bit closer to you. you giggled and reached up, grabbing the towel from his shoulder and drying your hands as well. “what did you think i wanted a kiss?”  
-🍄 charlie only stammered a bit, causing you to giggle again. “i’m kidding,” you smiled and reached up, kissing charlie gently.  
-🍄 “brat.” he said against your lips, his hands traveling to your side. “you wanna... go watch a movie and cuddle on the couch?”  
-🍄 you nodded and hummed as charlie picked you up, taking you to the couch. once the both if you got situated, you played a short game of rock-paper-scissor to decide on a movie (spoiler: you won 2-1).

💌 clyde logan  
-🍄 since valentines day’s a hoppin’ day at duck tape, clyde’s forced to work, and that usually means you’re there too. the poor bear doesn’t get a break from making drinks, and when he does, he’s trynna catch his breath while keeping you entertained.   
-🍄 eventually, you’re half asleep sipping on your cocktail when clyde calls for the last round of drinks. you glance at the time on your phone seeing “02:31,” causing you to sigh.   
-🍄 “clyde,” you stated, “do you need any help cleaning up?”  
-🍄 clyde only shakes his head and dugs around in his pocket for the keys to his truck. he slides them across the counter to you with a wink. “go on now ‘n wait fer daddy in th’ truck, angel. try not t’ fall asleep on me.”  
-🍄 you giggle lightly and blow him a kiss as you walk out of the bar. as you were waiting, you hummed along to the radio, a smile emitting once you saw clyde stomping out of the bar. he got in the truck next to you and gently patted your thigh.   
-🍄 you and clyde sat in a comfortable silence as he drove, you yawning every now and then. once you guys arrived at the trailer, no one could’ve pulled either of you off one another. 

💌 flip zimmerman  
-🍄 disco, dinner, home for the night of your life; it’s what flip kept telling you every time you even mentioned valentines day around him. and every time, you just giggled and tolled your eyes while playfully shoving him.   
-🍄 flip gently kissed you as the both of you sat in his truck at the diner parking lot. his breath smelt of steak and beer, the perfect combination. the both of you had just gotten done eating after about two hours at the disco with ron and patrice.   
-🍄 “you look fuckin’ great tonight, angel.” flip kept whispering to you as his hand made its way to your neck, gently squeezing it. you moaned softly.   
-🍄 you pulled away slightly from flip’s lips so you could speak. “phillip, do we have to wait until we get home? i want you now,” you whined as you tugged on his belt buckle. flip only chuckled and grabbed your wrist.  
-🍄 “woah now, sweet thing, hold your fuckin’ horses there. i have everything laid out for when we get home that’s why i wanna wait.”  
-🍄 you internally cursed flip for being as organized as he was when it came to date nights. you rolled your eyes. “i hate you sometimes, zimmerman.”  
-🍄 flip inly smirked and growled, “i’ll keep that in mind while i’m marking you.”

💌 father garupe  
-🍄 all i gotta say is it’s garupe’s ✨ ~first time~ ✨. your corruption kink really gets fed on the first valentines day you have with him.   
-🍄 he got on his knees after some coaxing, eating you out like the good slave he was being trained to be. garupe wanted nothing more than to please you since you told him he was “doing god’s work,” by doing whatever you told him to do.   
-🍄 “you taste exquisite,” he moaned as he pulled away from between your thighs, panting like a dog. you only chuckled and ran your hands through his hair, shoving his face back to where it was before.   
-🍄 you moaned and tilted your head back. “less talking, more licking, slut. god won’t be happy if you don’t please me.”  
-🍄 garupe nodded and licked and sucked harder and faster, groaning every time you made a noise. you eventually pulled garupe up and shoved him back on the bed, kissing him roughly. you ground yourself on his thigh, moaning as you kissed him and tugging on his bottom lip.   
-🍄 “are you ready, francisco?” you asked in a somewhat soft voice. garupe nodded frantically, begging for you to touch him in anyway shape or form. you happily obliged that night, making him utterly and completely addicted to you like the good slave he was.


End file.
